Generally, trays for holding various items have commonly had the disadvantage that they themselves have required essentially flat, planar surfaces upon which the tray or the tray's legs could firmly be seated. This requirement has naturally led to the disadvantage that trays which would otherwise be useful cannot be employed in a large number of environments which do not have the required flat surface upon which to place the tray.
Further, the usual flat tray surface, while useful for holding many items, is not always suitable for holding items which do not have flat bottom surfaces that accommodate the flat surface of the tray.
Accordingly, it would be especially useful to have a multi-purpose tray which does not require a flat surface upon which it can be rested, but rather is equipped with provisions that permit it to be attached at various angles and to different projections and surfaces. It would also be desirable to provide a tray which, in addition to the customary horizontal surface, provides for various optional accessories to accommodate items which are not conveniently rested or placed on the horizontal surface of the tray itself.
The present invention accomplishes these and other useful objectives, as will be described herein.